


Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans

by Yevynaea



Series: Misadventures in Magic (with Jamie Bennett and Co.) [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: chocolate coffee beans are pitch's favorite thing don't you dare try to deny it, hey look i wrote another one, set two years after the first fic, so jack brings some to him, this is only supposed to be a friendship fic but if you ship them then interperet this as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie's moving to a new house, Jack helps him move, and Jamie and Sophie confront him about money and friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans

            “Where can I put this box down?” Sophie made a small noise of discomfort as she adjusted her grip on the large cardboard box in her arms.

            “That one’s dishes, I think, so take it to the kitchen.” Jamie pointed her in the right direction, turning back to where the twins were maneuvering a wardrobe out of the moving truck.

            “You guys will help when it’s _my_ turn to move out, right?” The blonde narrowed her eyes at her brother threateningly.

            “Sure, Soph.” The nineteen year old said dismissively, ignoring Sophie’s dramatic sigh. He helped Caleb avoid tripping over the curb, then gave the twins directions on where to take the huge piece of furniture before hopping into the back of the truck to grab more boxes.

            “Can I help?” A familiar voice sounded from behind him. Jamie spun around, a grin spreading on his face as he dumped a particularly heavy box into his friend’s arms.

            “Yep!” He answered cheerfully.

            “Oh, that was so not fair.” Jack glared at the brunet, hefting the box up into his arms while trying to hang on to his staff. It didn’t work; the staff ended up clattering to the ground.

            “Take that downstairs to the basement.” Jamie ordered, making a shooing motion with his hands.

            “Actually, now that I think about it, I’m really busy, I haven’t even checked on Pitch this week,”

            “You’re not going to see your creepy new BFF until you help me unpack.” Jamie said sternly. Jack sputtered half-sentences, shaking his head furiously.

            “M-me, friends with _Pitch_? Are you crazy?” Jack tried to look amused, but ended up just looking uncomfortable. “He’s tried to destroy us all; he’s committed terrible crimes against the universe, he--”

            “He helped me babysit you while you were cursed; he took the first step in forming a peace agreement with the Guardians, even if that peace is balanced on eggshells; and he lets you visit him in his lair every single week.” Jamie interrupted, picking up another box and leading the way out of the truck.

            “Hey, I only go to Pitch’s lair to make sure he still isn’t up to anything villainous.” The winter sprite defended as he followed his friend into the house and down the basement stairs.

            “Tell that to the six hundred and fifty-two dollars you owe me.” Jamie said with a smirk. Jack stopped in his tracks, blinking several times while he processed Jamie’s words again.

            “Why do I owe you money, again?” Jack squeaked, clearing his throat as he put the box in his arms down.

            “ _Every_ Thursday, for the last _two years,_ you’ve dragged me to the grocery store and had me buy an extra bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans, because ‘stealing is wrong so it’s better that someone buys them.’” The brunet started.

            “Then you take the coffee beans and fly away.” Sophie supplied helpfully as she stepped down off the stairs, placing another box near her brother’s feet. “They can’t be for you because you’ve said a billion times that coffee is gross, and they can’t be for Bunny because we’ve learned the hard way never to feed that guy chocolate.”

            “No one is crazy enough to give caffeine to the fairies, not even you, because that would end badly for everyone.” Jamie continued. “And North has his yetis and elves to help make whatever food he wants.”

            “That leaves Sandy and Pitch, but even if he did like coffee, Sandy strikes me more as a vanilla latte kind of person than anything.” Sophie shrugged nonchalantly, heading back towards the stairs. “Oh, hi, Jack, by the way.”

            “Hi, Sophie.” Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes at the thirteen-year-old’s smug grin.

            “So, in conclusion, you owe me over $650 because you like bringing chocolates to Pitch.” Jamie snickered.

            “Hey, Jamie, where should we put this little table? I think the living room, but Monty says it’d work better down there, what do you think?” Cupcake asked from the top of the stairs.

            “Which table is it?” Jamie ran upstairs to look at the table, leaving a shocked frost spirit in his wake.

            Jack headed back to the truck, grabbing his staff from where it’d been abandoned and bringing it inside, where it’d be safer while he helped his friends move into their new house. Monty, Jamie, and Cupcake (who only allowed her closest friends to call her by her childhood nickname) had all co-bought a large house in the middle of Burgess, and they’d called upon the rest of their friends to help. As opposed to their friends, Caleb and Claude were already in college, and living on-campus, while Pippa had bought herself an apartment nearby.

            “I am _not_ friendswith Pitch.” Jack muttered to himself irritably. But just the same he grabbed the bag of chocolate coffee beans that Jamie held out to him on his way out. The winter sprite pointedly ignored the boy’s self-satisfied smirk.


End file.
